Evaluate the following expression when $c = 9$ and $d = 4$. $9$ $c$ $ + 5$ $d$ $ + 3$
Substitute $9$ for ${c}$ and $4$ for ${d}$ $ = 9{(9)} + 5{(4)} + 3 $ $ = 81 + 20 + 3 $ $ = 104$